


Tooru & Shouyou

by Epiphanic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanic/pseuds/Epiphanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two volleyball clubs, Karasuno High School and Aobajosai High, both alike in desire. In fair tournaments and countryside, we lay our scene. A pair of star-cross'd lovers win their fight; and with the continuance of their teams' rage, which but not their teammates' suffering, nought could remove.</p><p>Or: Romeo & Juliet, Oihina style</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm an author just returning to writing. I wanted to base this off of Romeo and Juliet so I'm trying but I'm rusty. I hope you enjoy.

    Two volleyball clubs, Karasuno High School and Aobajosai High, both alike in desire. In fair countryside, we lay our scene. A pair of star-cross'd lovers win their fight, and with the continuance of their teams' rage, which but not their teammates' suffering, nought could remove.    

    The sun compliments Hinata Shouyou's hair. Hinata Shouyou is a stretch of sunlight 162 centimeters tall who never casts a shadow behind his teammates. He embodied the happiness and glow of the entire volleyball team and showed it with a simple smile.    

    Oikawa Tooru is 184 centimeters of pure, gentle kindness. He shines with a determination to win and stay winning. His nonchalance eases his teammates with a reassurance of victory. His playfulness annoys some, but never all.    

    Karasuno and Aobajosai have long been rivals, desperately scoring their way to twenty-five ever since their first set in their practice match. Every point scored was a point followed. The competition never ceased.    

    Today, Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou meet again for another match by the heavenly bodies' will. 


	2. Chapter 2

    The smell of air-salonpas filled Karasunos' players. "The smell of air-salonpas..." started Hinata Shouyou. His eyes filled with excitement and a will to play, "That's the smell of a tournament."    

    "Wah, the gym is so huge!" Shouyou beamed.     

    "The gym's always this big!" retorted Kageyama Tobio, star-setter and former "King of the Court".     

    "That's hardly surprising for him, Kageyama," added Sugawara Koushi with a chuckle and a smile, another setter with a mother-like personality.    

    Shouyou's piercing eyes looked around the room. He saw several teams he recognized, Nekoma High, Fukurodani Academy, Datekou High, and Aobajosai High. Hinata remembered Aobajosai is where Oikawa Tooru attended and the team they lost to at their last tournament. He sweeped his eyes throughout the gym to see if he were here. His eyes landed on Oikawa's smile towards the live camera pointed at him. Shouyou could hear the sudden uproar of fangirls from the audience.    

    "We're very excited to see Aobajosai High play this tournament, how do you feel about your team's previous loss against Shiratorizawa?" the reporter asked with confidence in her voice.

    "It's water under the bridge. We have evolved and become stronger since our last tournament." Oikawa stated, unlike his playful self. Hinata notices that the reporter must have struck a nerve with her question.    

    "Thank you, Oikawa Tooru," the reporter ended with confidence, though afraid she might further anger him. Oikawa smiled gratefully and returned to his team. As he turned around, his wide eyes caught a glimpse of Karasuno. His eyes directly connected to Hinata's eyes and he smiled almost jokingly, but yet genuinely. Hinata Shouyou's heart skipped a beat for the first time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching off between past and present tense until you readers let me know which one you prefer. Thanks for reading, and please let me know if you have suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

    "Hey, Shouyou, we're moving, we have to warm up." Nishinoya Yuu tapped his shoulder. Hinata was frozen in that spot, his cheeks showing a bare amount of color. He could feel his body go out of sync in that single moment. "Shouyou?" Nishinoya sang, waving an arm in front of his face. He escaped his trance and smiled at Noya as if nothing happened.

    "Why were you so distracted?" Noya asked him as they start moving towards their court. 

    "Oh, nothing." Hinata reassured him. 

    "Are you sure?" He persisted.

    "Yeah, don't worry about me!" Hinata curled his lips and smiled through his eyes. Noya stops asking questions but looks at him with suspicion. They both start putting together the ball cart for drills after their stretches and the tension slowly diminished.

    Before he even knows it, warm ups were over, and the match began. The captains met beneath the referee and shook hands. Coach Ukai puts together a 5-1 rotation and encouraged them to keep their`receives in control and connected, body pointing towards the setter. Hinata noted on who Karasuno is against and the positions of the opponents. Many of them possessed height and strength. 

    Hinata scored three "freaky quick" kills against the opposing team throughout the game. The first time, they were in awe, yet prepared with one blocker. The second time, he crosses the court to a spot with an open view of the other side of the net. The third time, his teammates synchronized and fooled the blockers into jumping too early. 

    Tanaka Ryunosuke scored the final kill and they erupted in a victory shout. They all cheered at the end of the set with a win of 25-18. Tanaka smirked and yelled with a face of pride, "Beat that, you cocky--!"

    "Shut it, you're going to get in trouble!" Sawamura Daichi interrupts, slightly disappointed at how he can still continue with these kinds of comments despite being scolded over and over again. 

    The teams lined up at opposite ends of the court and switched sides. The second set doesn't come as easy, yet, they persevere with 25-21. 

    Karasuno has grown stronger, but Hinata noticed Aobajosai's victory on their second set also. Shouyou stared at their setter who was immersed in the game. His sets and tosses were incredibly different and inconsistent, yet tailored to every hitter, making every attack perfect. 

    Shouyou joined his team outside of the gymnasium after refilling his water bottle and prepared for their reflections and suggestions. "They didn't have strong blockers, but I think we should still keep our attacks strong and smart. The next opponents may have better blockers." Tanaka recommended. 

    "I agree, when we're against Aobajosai, they will be prepared. They know and understand our moves but I think continuing the synchronized attack with different tempos might shake them up." Asahi Azumane added. 

    "Good thinking, that may work for our game against Aobajosai, though they are not our next opponent." Coach Ukai nodded. "Our next opponent is Nekoma, but our game won't be for two hours. We need to be smart about them, their setter can read us like a book. In the next two hours, rest up and eat, but don't fill yourselves up too much." 

    "Yes!" everyone shouted with enthusiasm.

    Hinata glowed with the excitement of playing against Kenma Kozume. 

 

 

    "You didn't do anything wrong but... why were you staring at Oikawa today, Shouyou?" Noya asked. 

    Chills were sent down Shouyou's spine as Noya's low voice flowed into his ear. "What are you talking about? I didn't!" He quickly denied, springing away from him. 

    "You _were_!" Noya complained. "So why?"

    "I don't know...?" Shouyou replied. Noya could tell that he lied just by the way he responded. Hinata was not a liar. He rarely told lies and even when he did, everyone could see right through him. 

    "You _know_ , you just won't tell me." He scoffed under his breath, clearly annoyed. Noya turned away from Shouyou and paused again. "Whatever you're thinking, don't make ties with him. He's not on our team and he's our number one rival." 

    Noya continued and half-jogged to catch up with Asahi who was walking to get water. 

    Hinata sighs with relief as Noya disappears alongside the ace. Noya's all-too-terrifying warning reminded him of the bad blood between these two teams. It had been too long since their last fight with Aobajosai. Despite their efforts to move on, they never really have and instead, looked forward to their revenge. Surpassing them became their ultimate goal, yet, Hinata knew that humiliating and crushing them was what most of the players wanted. 

    Kageyama approached Hinata as he sighed. "...You were staring at Oikawa?" 

    "You were eavesdropping?" 

    "Just answer my question," 

    "That's rude, you know," Hinata mumbled, stalling and contemplating on whether or not to tell the truth. 

    "You moron, just answer me." Kageyama's straightforward voice shot through the air. As his best friend, Hinata felt obligated to tell Kageyama. A thousand questions ran through Shouyou's head, including ones if Kageyama could be trusted. Kageyama was a book in a different language that Hinata had trouble reading in, even though he was his best friend. 

    "Yes," Hinata said as he gathered the courage to face his response. 

    "So?" Kageyama encouraged him to say more, yet remaining monotone. 

    "So... nothing! There's not much else..." Hinata uncomfortably blurted. He didn't expect the reaction Kageyama gave, especially after what Noya had said earlier.

    "Nishinoya wouldn't have asked you if it was just a stare." Kageyama explained, disappointed at his friend's hesitation. 

    "There's nothing else, he smiled at me, but that's it!" 

    "There's nothing else?" 

    A slight pause overcame their conversation. The wind blew and the few leaves on the ground rustled towards a new spot on the ground. The noises of leaves clashing with each other on trees cut through the silence. Kageyama heard a small mumble coming from the boy staring at the ground, embarrassed. 

    "What?"

    "My heart..." he grumbled with a low voice.

    "Speak up," Kageyama said, slightly irritated.

    "My heart felt funny." Hinata finally announced, looking straight at him, loud and clear. 

    Kageyama widened his eyes in surprise, not at what he felt, but the effort he had to put forth to say it out loud. He breaks the quiet between them. "Okay. What are you going to do?" 

    "Nothing... I don't know... My heart just felt funny and that's it. It doesn't mean anything..." Shouyou tried to explain, his cheeks warming in the process. 

    "Idiot... You know exactly what it means," he said, so plainly and underneath his breath that Hinata couldn't hear. He started walking towards the paths of the rest of their teammates. "Are you coming or what?" 

    Hinata Shouyou nods, still flustered and with cheeks flushing a pale pink. He walks off with him on the dirt path and reconsiders Noya's advice. 

    Hinata remembers that he and Noya were peas in a pod. They understood each other and admired one another, but Hinata couldn't help but feel troubled that his words sounded more like threats than a warning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they're a little OOC, they're supposed to hate them and Shouyou's supposed to be embarrassed and I wasn't sure how to characterize everyone. Thanks for reading and let me know if you have any suggestions!


End file.
